


Unmissed [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Insecure Sherlock, M/M, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Sherlock Worries John Only Loves Him For The Adrenaline, Sherlock is a numpty, Soundcloud, planning retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John enjoys a good brawl during a case, and Sherlock begins to worry - when they retire, will John get bored? Will John get bored and leave. But even if John isn't a genius about cases, he knows a thing or two about Sherlock's panic attacks about them as a couple. With only four days till the wedding, he's not about to let Sherlock continue with this misplaced notion that John will be bored in retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmissed [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unmissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767862) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> This is the last of 221b_hound's fantastic Unkissed series for a little while. Don't worry, it will be back, but there are some other great things on the way in the meantime!


End file.
